


Your Affectionate Laurens

by wrotetheother51



Category: American Revolution RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunk confessions, Gay, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Historically accurate appearances, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Sex, fuckin yikes, kind of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrotetheother51/pseuds/wrotetheother51
Summary: John felt hot.Sohot.His skin was burning.The gentle fingertips of his lover gently traced along his sides, under his shirt, around to his back.His whole body was pinned up against the side of the local tavern's wall, all becausehewas too hungry for sex to even wait until they reached their tent back in camp.God, his hands were all over him...They were still outside.Anyone could walk by and--Yes, right there--No!Someone's coming.They couldn't stay here...He was absolutelyravenous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone keeps asking me to write more bottom John.   
> Your wishes are my command.   
> (This is another one of my sober writings)
> 
> These two are drunk as fuck
> 
> !!!!HISTORICALLY ACCURATE APPEARANCES!!!!
> 
> Alexander was known to have auburn/red hair and blue-violet eyes.   
> John was known to have blue eyes, this much is certain, and upon looking at paintings of his family (because men powdered their hair white), I have concluded that he most likely had brown hair. (His sister, Martha, and his mother, Eleanor, both had darker hair, so I like to believe this was the case.)
> 
> John was older than Alexander, but he is shown here to be the submissive one. 
> 
> I have done a good bit of research to make this historically accurate, though I of course had to change some things for the sake of the story. I also tend to reference lines from the Hamilton-Laurens letters a bit. 
> 
> Enjoy! Comments much appreciated.

John and Alexander had gone earlier that night to have a round drinks with two fellow revolutionaries--the Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan--to celebrate a recent win against the British at Monmouth. General Lee had ordered a full-blown retreat against General Washington's orders, having been overwhelmed by the British, leaving a perplexed Hamilton to take charge. The patriots had proven their strength and overpowered their British opponents, whose losses were over double of what the Americans suffered.   
The victory was bittersweet, almost inconclusive, but a victory at its core.   
Very few people beyond Washington's immediate family and most valued aides ever saw him lose his cool composure. Alexander had been present when Washington was seething with the most venomous rage, lashing out violently at his second in command. Hamilton had watched the entire scene unfold with immense glee.   
For Alexander, tonight was more a celebration of the incompetent Lee being relieved of duty for the next _two years_ than anything else. 

They had a pleasant time; it was quite the luxury to have a break from the misery and hardships of war and military life. The tavern was welcoming, bustling with life and laughter, a much appreciated change from the usual sights of blood and total chaos they had grown used to seeing. However, John and his dear friend were forced to leave early because of Alexander's _impatience._

He became extremely kittenish while intoxicated, absolutely mad, and this much was painfully obvious. Give the man enough alcohol, and he'd pounce on the first person he set eyes on. The slightest of touches could send him into a truly shameful state. He had been grabbing at John from underneath the table all evening, subtly rubbing him in inappropriate areas, ghosting his fingers along his thighs, his soft grunts and frustrated sideways looks crying out to John to let him have his way tonight. It was astonishing that he could behave in such a manner in public, intoxicated or not.   
John had always tried not to despise himself for the feelings he felt towards men; he was raised in a home deeming it an abomination. Alexander, on the other hand, had been brought up on a small island in the Caribbean that John vaguely knew of as Nevis. Sodomites would often be dropped there from the colonies, free to mingle with one another, so Alexander--having seen same sex couples regularly--always failed to see the issues with homosexuality. He grew up believing it a normal occurrence. He proudly embraced his attraction towards men, whereas John desperately tried to dismiss his own desires. 

John had quickly given in to Alexander's quiet pleading, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of his mind that told him he was disgusting. He excused himself and his friend from the tavern, despite the pressure from their comrades to stay. 

"Why must you abandon us so soon? The night has just begun," Hercules chided giddily, raising his shot glass excitedly into the air. John smiled sympathetically in turn, nodding his head towards the pitiful man hanging on his shoulder. "Apologies, my good friends, but Hamilton has fallen... Ill," he said. Alexander's arm was slung over John's shoulder as he weakly tried to maintain his balance. "I am afraid I must take him back to camp."  
"Very well. Adieu, Laurens. Keep good watch over him," Lafayette spoke.   
"Of course."  
The pair could barely get a yard away from the building before Alexander was all over John, hastily pulling him by the sleeve into the alleyway between the tavern and the neighboring shop. 

And that lead to the current moment. 

Alexander still smelled strongly of whiskey, whereas John had stuck to drinking his usual beer.   
How much had he drank? 3 pints? 4? He could only recall it as too many. His mind was foggy.   
It was a challenge to remember with Alexander unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt and kissing down his chest like that.   
"You're _all mine,"_ the red-headed man growled.   
John felt weak in the knees, and not from the alcohol. He could feel the growing need beginning to simmer in his very core. He tried to hold himself upright to no avail, unable to keep a steady stance as he and Alexander were far beyond drunk. Everything around him was spinning.   
His breathing became labored, and he bit his lip nervously as Alexander dropped to his knees before him. John quickly averted his icy blue eyes away from the sight, looking up towards the deep indigo sky instead. He trembled slightly. 

Alexander hummed in satisfaction as he brushed his cheek against John's breeches, his hands grasping at John's waist and hips rather tightly. Alexander nuzzled his cheek against John's hardening length, back and forth, creating a delightful friction between skin and fabric. John omitted a shaky breath as he hesitantly looked down, greeted by Alexander's jarring, half-lidded blue eyes that stared intensely into his own. Alexander smiled devilishly up at John as he gently suckled his member through his breeches, and John's hand flung down to tangle into Alexander's auburn locks, which were quickly escaping the confinement of his ponytail. Should they be caught in such an act, they could be sentenced to death for "acting against nature." But, as they were drunk, and as John couldn't focus on anything beyond the feeling of Alexander's mouth on him, he had forgotten this intense possibility until Alexander went to undo his breeches.   
John had heard a group of rowdy men exiting the tavern, and hurriedly grasped Alexander's hands and pulled them off of him. He kneeled on the ground so he was at Alexander's level, refusing to resume any actions until he heard the sound of the drunkards' hollering diminish enough to confirm they wouldn't see them. Alexander had been looking questionably at John, who placed a reassuring kiss on his lips. Their lips had remained dangerously as John went to explain, but Alexander had beaten him.   
"What is it? Do I not satisfy you?" He questioned, a note of what John could only presume was arrogance in his voice. He sounded annoyed, almost hurt; it was as if his pride had been wounded by the action. John chuckled at this.   
"Of course you do, my boy. You know this."  
"Then why do you stop me?" He retorts, his words slurring, almost aggressively. He was desperate, tipsy, and very, _very_ impatient. The halt irritated him a great deal more than it should have. John glanced out at the street, ensuring no one could hear, before speaking once more.   
"We are at great risk of being caught here," John calmly explained. "If we are found doing such things in public, we will surely be castrated--or worse, hanged. If you die at my expense... I would never forgive myself, even in death." His words were dripping with sincerity. Alexander seemed to understand this, even through his drunken haze.   
"Then, let us relocate." he simply offered. He paused briefly, waiting for yet another group of noisy men exit the tavern. Once they had passed, he leaned close to John's ear, his voice borderline predatory, sending chills down John's spine.   
"And _then_ I will have my way with you, yes?"   
John shuddered at the words.   
"Yes, sir."


	2. The Tent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunken mutual masturbation

No matter where they could possibly go, the high risk of being caught consistently hung over them. Considering the fact that the majority of the camp was out for drinks, their safest bet was--surprisingly--their own tent. General Washington was not present in the camp grounds, and only a few absentminded soldiers were wandering about. Alexander and John managed to head back to their shared tent--despite their impaired stumbling and Alexander's lewd remarks--and made it inside unnoticed. The moment they stepped in, Alexander had taken full control of the situation. 

His lips crashed feverishly with John's, their kisses long, sloppy, and intense as their hands mindlessly grabbed at each others bodies in their fit of eloquent passion. John could still taste the whiskey on his lips. Alexander had pushed John back onto the bedroll and climbed on top of him, one knee on the side of his thigh and the other in between his legs, putting a good deal of pressure on his currently most sensitive area. John let out a small whimper into their kiss, and he unintentionally bucked his hips upward, creating friction on his groin from where Alexander's leg was positioned. He mentally scolded himself for making such an improper gesture. Pulling off from their heated kiss, Alexander chuckled at John's helpless action. The man seemed to enjoy it, so why not indulge him? He pressed his knee a little harder against John's crotch, moving it up and down just slightly, nearly mimicking a thrusting motion. His lover panted, giving into his urges, and he shamefully grinded against Alexander's leg while he softly whined. He felt like a dog in heat that resorted to humping its master's leg; he was embarrassed, a little voice within told him he was repulsive, he felt ashamed, yet it felt so incomprehensibly good that he couldn't help himself.   
So, like a dog, he continued.   
Alexander soon had pulled his leg away, leaving John untouched and writhing. There was a chagrin look burned into his usually cheerful features. This did not go unnoticed by Alexander.   
"My love, do not look so ashamed. You are quite a sight to behold. If only you could see yourself," Alexander teased as he began to remove John of his breeches. John huffed at the words, his uncertainty and self hatred beginning to take control of his mind.   
"I have reduced myself to a sodomitical whore," he spoke. "I have great reason for shame."  
"Speak not so lowly of yourself. There is a vast difference between a lover and a whore, and you, my dear Laurens, are a lover in earnest." He slurred lowly, tossing John's discarded clothing on the ground, leaving the man exposed and flustered. "Let it be tonight that I, by action rather than words, show you _exactly_ how much I love you."  
"Don't say something so extreme..." John drawled, trying to cover his lower half with his hands. "You are not in the right state of mind to conclude something as vital as a proclamation of love." Alexander laughed at this. "Intoxicated or not, I am well aware of the words I have just spoken. I mean them with the utmost sincerity," he said. "I am hurt that you would slight my caresses and doubt my honesty." He had removed the ribbon that held his hair back and was moving to fix it, tying it back tightly to ensure his red locks wouldn't get in his way. John simply watched the still tipsy man, bewildered and doubtful. He wanted clarification--No, he needed it. It was like Alexander's verbal words weren't enough to convince him. He wanted to believe him, he wanted to know that this man he had come to love so dearly was telling the truth.

His next words had come from a place deep within his being that he had been trying to lock away for years. He spoke them unconsciously, unaware that they had ever even occurred to him.

"Show me that you love me."

Alexander looked at him, looked into his eyes for any trace of unease. When he found none, he moved John's arms so he no longer covered himself, and John didn't fight back, allowing himself to lay exposed and completely at Alexander's mercy. John's heart jumped as Alexander's hand snaked around his member, starting off by making slow strokes from base to head.   
"My pleasure."   
He grinned wickedly as he brought their lips together once more. Their kisses were feverish and messy, fueled by the rawest passion; every closeted feeling of lust had been set free, and every ounce of pent up sexual tension that gathered between them in all their years of friendship had finally been acknowledged. Alexander eventually left John's lips and moved down to his neck, where he sucked a deep purple bruise into his soft, pale skin. He was rough, and he increased the pace of his hand as he bit and sucked another bruise into his lover's collarbone. Alexander had lay beside John on the bedroll as he worked him, with John's head resting against Alexander's outstretched arm. He observed John's beautiful face as it contorted with pleasure; the slight furrow of his brow, the way he would bite his lip, the gorgeous drunken flush on his cheeks. He had never seen so handsome a man before.   
John lazily opened his icy eyes, looking longingly into Alexander's own. He reached his hand up, caressing the side of Alexander's face as he helplessly groaned from his touches. This man was his, and his alone. He wasn't going to let anyone take this away from him. Not now, not ever. John's back arched involuntary, and he let his own hand trace downwards, reaching Alexander's breeches. He rubbed sloppily at the mans hardness through the fabric, nudging it with his palm as he hastily tried to undo the pants with one hand. Alexander chuckled at his efforts and sat up on his knees, pulling his hands away from John to relieve himself of his own painfully tight clothing. 

John marveled at his size, eyes wide as he nearly drooled. 

A dirty-minded, vile part of him wondered what it would feel like to have his member in his mouth; He wondered what he would taste like, what it would feel like to ride him, to be bent over the desk and taken, to be treated like the filthy animal he thought himself to be. He had never imagined these kinds of things before in his life. Thoughts he once would have found impure and disgusting now seemed arousing and shockingly desirable. It almost frightened him. 

John gently and experimentally grasped Alexander's stiff member, unsure of his own movements, shyly pumping him with his hand. Alexander's eyes had closed, and he breathed a heavy sigh of relief as his neglected erection finally received the attention it so badly craved all night. John figured he was doing _something_ right based on Alexander's hushed moans, so he increased his pace. He wasn't sure exactly what to do, so he just hoped and prayed that it was good enough.   
Alexander's own hand had resumed it's previous actions in pleasing John. The pair drunk of men sat there, face to face, as they worked eagerly to get each other off. God forbid Lafayette should come to check on Hamilton or a passerby should hear them, they would surely be dead men.   
Their lips mingled together a third time, this time their kisses sweet and less rushed. They were long, slow, romantic. Beautiful. The two occasionally interjected a moan or a sigh into it, and Alexander's tongue was soon asking for entrance, only adding to their aching need for one another. They began to pant, their mutual movements intensifying as both men grew closer to climax. Their hands expertly worked one another as they gasped and panted, gentle groans and intimate cries of each other's names filling not only the heavy air in the small tent, but their hearts. There was a difference between sex and love, and what was occurring between them was pure, unbridled love. John's back arched gloriously as he soon felt the undeniably wonderful feeling of orgasm pulsate throughout his body, his seed dribbling over Alexander's hand as he shook from the intensity of his release. Alexander himself had followed soon after, reaching his own climax, the strands of white decorating John's hand as well.   
They shared one final breathless kiss before slowly sitting back and observing one another. John watched Alexander happily, his blue eyes softening. They flickered with tenderness and care, more than they ever had before. Alexander smiled warmly as he moved to redress himself. Once he was properly decent, he handed John his discarded clothing as he spoke softly, continuing a nearly forgotten conversation from earlier in the night.   
"Do you believe me now? Have I proven my love well enough?"   
John laughed sweetly. "I certainly think so."  
"I love you, John, this much is true. But... I fear you do not reciprocate." Alexander sounded unusually small. His fears were all too real; these feelings could be very dangerous for both of them. John shook his head as a small smile graced his lips.   
"Oh, Hamilton... You know the unalterable sentiments of your affectionate Laurens. Do not be so foolish.   
Of course I love you."


End file.
